Tables having six degrees of freedom are generally known in the art and uses include robotics, platforms for tools and instruments, flight simulators, hand controllers, cranes, and the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,382 (Brooks, et al 1993) discloses a motion device providing six degrees of freedom. The motion device has three legs and is driven by a pair of motor assemblies. Each leg has a different drive. The device includes a base plate and a top plate with a plurality of legs.